21 Lutego 2012
TVP 1 05:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 5590 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5590); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:09 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:20 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 08:45 Tropiciele zagadek - Tajemniczy prezent, odc. 18 (The mystery present); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Jedynkowe Przedszkole; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak?; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Andzia - Ziarno kakaowe Majów, odc. 3 (Antje und die Kakaobohne der Maya); serial animowany kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2001); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Kraina Elfów - Powrót Korsarza Skarpety, odc. 39 (The Return of Stinky Feet Pete); serial animowany kraj prod.Australia (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Wojna domowa - odc. 14/15 - Nowy nabytek - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Apetyt na EURO - pę; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Natura w Jedynce - Tajemnice Żółwi (Loggerheads: The Lost Years); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Galeria - odc. 16; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Klan - odc. 2233 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:25 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 15:30 Przebojowa noc; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Siostry - odc. 1/13 - Dobra pani - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; reż.:Wojciech Nowak; wyk.:Joanna Bogacka, Maria Pakulnis, Marta Lipińska, Magdalena Warzecha, Olga Sarzyńska, Anna Wojnarowska, Tadeusz Chudecki, Elżbieta Jarosik, Anna Tomaszewska, Piotr Cyrwus; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5591 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5591); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:20 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 17:25 Galeria - odc. 17; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Klan - odc. 2234 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2365; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Lippy and Messy - Go! Go! Go! - Gardenland; język angielski dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Wieczorynka - Miś Fantazy - Imieniny Fantazego, odc. 13; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 GOL T - Mobile Ekstraklasa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:25 Płonąca pułapka (Ladder 49) - txt. str. 777 110'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2004); reż.:Jay Russell; wyk.:John Travolta, Joaquin Phoenix, Kevin Chapman, Balthazar Getty, Jay Hernandez, Robert Patrick, Kevin Daniels, Morris Chestnut, Jacinda Barrett, Brooke Hamlin; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Licencja na film - Nora Roberts - W samo południe (Nora Roberts High Noon) 87'; serial kraj prod.USA (2009); reż.:Peter Markle; wyk.:Ivan Sergei, Emilie De Ravin, Cybil Shepherd; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Na własne oczy - Poligamia od środka (Inside Polygamy: Life in Bountiful) 49'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2010); reż.:Olivia Ahnemann; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Kino nocnych marków - Ratownicy - odc. 13/13; serial TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:00 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Notacje - Jerzy Krusenstern. Słowa które pamiętam do dziś; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:45 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 03:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:25 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 62; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 16/20; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 07:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 369 Intuicja matki; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9.03, 9.06, 9.47, 10.20, 10.24 Panorama: 9:40 Pogoda: 9.00, 10.19; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:20 Obok nas; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 To mówi Bóg do człowieka; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Familiada - odc. 1926; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Sąsiedzi - odc. 123 (351) Tulipany na pokaz; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 707 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Klasyka Polskiego Kabaretu - Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju przedstawia - Wszystko co najlepsze (wieczór 1); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 892 - JM; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:25 Świat bez tajemnic - Złota dziewczyna (Too fast to be a woman. Golden girl) 49' kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:Maxx Ginnane; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 9/68; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:55 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 39 - Dziewica; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Polska bez fikcji - Tylko tato - Włodzimierz (10/13); telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 708 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 893; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 632; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:50 "Ojczysty - dodaj do ulubionych" - gala z okazji Międzynarodowego Dnia Języka Ojczystego; widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Głęboka woda - odc. 11/13 "Zawód fotoreporter" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Ekstradycja I - odc. 5/6 - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:05 Niemcy 106'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1996); reż.:Zbigniew Kamiński; wyk.:Per Oscarson, Matthew Sullivan, Vivian Schilling, Scott Cleverdon, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Peter Thoemke, Mark Folger, Teresa Budzisz Krzyżanowska, Katarzyna Figura, Edward Żentara; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Ja, alkoholik - odc. 10/13 - Nadzieja; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:15 TV market 7:30 Scooby Doo Odcinek: 8 8:00 Przygody Animków Odcinek: 82 8:30 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie Odcinek: 9 9:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 161 10:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 118 10:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 193 11:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 198 Sezon: 5 11:30 Dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 4 12:00 Doktor Oz radzi Odcinek: 52 13:00 Dom nie do poznania Odcinek: 200 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1450 14:45 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 57 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 199 Sezon: 5 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 116 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1451 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 266 20:05 Uliczny wojownik 22:15 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 5 23:05 Zabójczy układ 1:00 Zagadkowa Noc Odcinek: 795 3:00 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 937 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 1850 TVN 5:25 Mango - Telezakupy 7:30 Julia Odcinek: 36 8:00 Dzień Dobry TVN 11:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1560 Sezon: 10 11:40 39 i pół Odcinek: 34 Sezon: 3 12:40 Ostry dyżur Odcinek: 28 Sezon: 2 13:40 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 6 14:40 Detektywi Odcinek: 908 15:15 W-11 - wydział śledczy Odcinek: 889 15:55 Rozmowy w toku 16:55 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 7 17:55 Julia Odcinek: 37 18:25 Detektywi Odcinek: 909 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1561 Sezon: 10 20:45 W-11 - wydział śledczy Odcinek: 890 21:30 Wszyscy kochają Romana Odcinek: 15 22:00 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso Odcinek: 8 22:40 Kuba Wojewódzki Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 6 23:45 Superwizjer Odcinek: 951 0:20 Tajemnice Smallville Odcinek: 18 Sezon: 10 1:15 Uwaga! 1:30 Arkana magii 2:50 Rozmowy w toku 3:45 Nic straconego 5:10 Uwaga! TV 4 5:05 Inspektor Gadżet - odc. 9, serial animowany, Francja 1983 5:30 Mój grzech - odc. 100, Meksyk 2009 6:15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:20 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 33, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 8:25 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:05 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 9:25 Triumf miłości - odc. 157, Meksyk 2010 10:25 Kiedy się zakocham... - odc. 140, Meksyk 2010 11:25 Kiedy się zakocham... - odc. 141, Meksyk 2010 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Inspektor Gadżet - odc. 10, serial animowany, Francja 1983 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Mój grzech - odc. 101, Meksyk 2009 16:00 Galileo 17:00 Kiedy się zakocham... - odc. 142, Meksyk 2010 18:00 Kiedy się zakocham... - odc. 143, Meksyk 2010 19:00 Triumf miłości - odc. 158, Meksyk 2010 20:00 Galileo 21:00 Walka żywiołów - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2005 22:40 Wielka bitwa potworów - film sf, Japonia 2001 1:00 mała Czarna - talk-show 2:00 Nasze polskie wesele - telenowela dokumentalna, Polska 2008 2:55 Gość "Wydarzeń" - program publicystyczny 3:05 To był dzień - program informacyjny 3:55 To był dzień na świecie - magazyn 4:20 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:05 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - (20) gość: Cezary Żak; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:40 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Saga rodów - Ród Lothów; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:55 Dom na głowie - odc. 4 - Portki dla Twardowskiego; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9.03, 9.06, 9.47, 10.20, 10.24 Panorama: 9:40 Pogoda: 9.00, 10.19; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:10 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:45 Galeria - odc. 5; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 528 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Czas honoru - odc. 48* "Niemieckie porachunki" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Ostatnia Rawa Ryśka Riedla; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Złotopolscy - odc. 372* Bezradna medycyna; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Galeria - odc. 5; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Stop Klatka - koncert piosenek Jonasza Kofty; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Klimaty i smaki; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 528 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Wyprawa profesora Gąbki - odc. 11 - Bananowy kraj; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:50 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 65 - Taka spokojna niedziela - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 22:50 "Ojczysty - dodaj do ulubionych" - gala z okazji Międzynarodowego Dnia Języka Ojczystego; widowisko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:55 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Galeria - odc. 5; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dom na głowie - odc. 4 - Portki dla Twardowskiego; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Wyprawa profesora Gąbki - odc. 11 - Bananowy kraj; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 65 - Taka spokojna niedziela; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 528; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Badacze natury - odc. 7 Pogląd na pustułki; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia